stevenson_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dopo Gobo Bros
A trio of goblin mercenaries that work for the White Claw. History White Claw The Dopo Gobo Bros were created by a group of goblin mercenaries sometime after The Great Rebirth. The group was created by Gobby, while he was working for the White Claw. Gobby then hired Gubby, Gibby, and an unnamed goblin. The group did surprisingly well for a group of goblins and were usually very efficient at their jobs, earning them praise from their bosses. Unfortunately, the unnamed goblin would be killed by the human rogue Althea, who was also a part of the White Claw due to an unknown reason. Although saddened by the death of a teammate, Gobby never bore any ill will toward Althea, especially after he stole her jade amulet. Hired by Duke Damian Sometime after the loss of the unnamed goblin, the Dopo Gobo Bros were on a mission with other White Claw members, until the other members were killed by Duke Frederick Damian. The Dopo Gobo Bros, pleading for their lives, were hired by the duke and gave him Althea's amulet as a token of appreciation. Duke Damian then brought them with him to the Aznean cave to look out for other people coming to the cave.While waiting near the entrance, they would be approached by Lynda's group. After Lynda mistakenly called them "beasts", they attacked. They would be forced to cease fighting after several apologies from Krakowski Hanson and the intimidation of Manus. The Dopo Gobo Bros would ask why the group was there, and then immediately attack again when learning that the group was there to find Duke Damian. During the battle, Gibby stops fighting and calls a truce with Krakowski, infuriating his allies. It was at this moment that Althea attacked and was immediately recognized by Gobby. Gobby even invites Althea to join, even claiming he'll kill his comrades so that they can split the treasure. Althea tells the other goblins about Gobby's betrayal, to which they don't really care. Krakowski attempts to get Gibby to "fight with him", which Gibby mistakenly takes literally, rejoining the Dopo Gobo Bros. Gobby gets hit in the head with a morningstar, and then starts retreating out of the cave. Before he can finally get to safety, he gets shot in the shoulder, but continues his retreat. Gubby and Gibby hurry after, while the Lynda's group leaves them be. Members Gobby Gubby Gibby Unnamed goblin Trivia * The name "Dopo Gobo Bros" is a fun rhyming version of "Dope Goblin Brothers". ** The Dopo Gobo Bros aren't actually brothers. * Both Gibby and Gubby look up to Gobby as if he were a hero. They changed their names to base them off of his. * Although called the "Dopo Gobo Bros", Gobby still attempted to get Althea to join. It is most likely that they would've changed the group name. * The Dopo Gobo Bros would be considered above average when compared to the typical goblin. * The Dopo Gobo Bros were originally created just to be easy exp for the party. It was never planned that they would survive. * A deep friendship was developed between Krakowski Hanson and the "Dopo Gobo Bros" member Gibby ** This friendship sadly ended when Gibby stabbed Krakowski Hanson * The Dopo Gobo Bros greatly appreciated Krakowski Hanson's lack of racism towards them, since goblins are usually hated and not considered a race. ** On the other hand, they hated Manus' and Lynda for their racist remarks. Category:Groups Category:Browse